1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus equipped with an optical disc drive portion that drives an optical disc.
2. Description of the Related Art
These days, a casing of an optical disc drive is increasingly reduced in size along with miniaturization of an optical disc drive mechanism or the like therein. However, generally, an optical disc is stored in an optical disc drive and used, so it is difficult to make a casing of the optical disc drive smaller than the optical disc. To realize further miniaturization of the optical disc drive, there have been proposed some structures of optical disc drives whose casings can be made to be smaller than the optical disc.
For example, there has been proposed an optical disc drive that secures a sufficient optical disc storing area in use and can make a casing thereof compact in non-use without any constraint of an outer size of the optical disc, which enhances portability. With this optical disc drive, the casing is constituted of a fixed portion and an extendable portion, and the optical disc storing area can be secured in the casing by extending the extendable portion (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-187973 (paragraph 0011, FIG. 1) (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1)).
Further, there has been proposed an optical disc drive constituted of a movable case and a main case in which an optical pickup module is provided. In this optical disc drive, the main case is stored in the movable case when data is unnecessary to be read and is separated from the movable case when data is read. The optical disc is covered with both of the main case and the movable case (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-209948 (paragraph 0031, FIGS. 13 and 14) (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 2)).